


spice boys

by marsella_1004



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28203165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsella_1004/pseuds/marsella_1004
Summary: Чону всего лишь хотел поесть рамен.
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 1





	spice boys

**Author's Note:**

> старьё из 2019

Чону хранит несколько пачек рамена под кроватью – на днях затарился, когда после тренировок сломя голову побежал в ближайший круглосуточный магазин. Ребята из волейбольной команды только плечами пожали: ну, ушёл и ушёл, видно же, что куда-то торопится. Чону тогда действительно торопился, чтобы запрятать свежекупленную лапшу в спортивную сумку, – так никто из общаги не заподозрит неладное и не припрётся к нему в комнату за провиантом. Всё же, Чону не благотворительностью занимается. Он, вообще-то, едва на положенную ему стипендию выживает, параллельно с тренировками заучивая кучу формул из высшей математики. Чону, как-никак, будущий инженер. 

И даже его соседу по комнате запрещено говорить о тайнике, каким бы голодным тот ни казался и как бы сильно ни урчал его вечно пустой желудок. Конечно, Чону его порой жаль, но стоит вспомнить гогот Юкхэя, когда он не даёт подготовиться к экзаменам и вовсю рубится в приставку, как чувство жалости тут же исчезает, уступая место вредности. И жадности. В этом мире каждый за себя.

Пока Юкхэй пропадает на очередной встрече таких же повёрнутых на играх, как и он, Чону лезет под кровать и выуживает одну упаковку любимого острого рамена. Чайник закипает, и он аккуратно заливает лапшу водой, чтобы не обжечься. Но не рассчитывает, и пара капель таки попадает на запястье. Он дует на руку, попутно размешивая рамен в коробочке, и слышит нетерпеливое ворчание в животе. Чону шикает на него и оглядывается по сторонам, вновь убеждаясь, что дверь он плотно закрыл, и ни единая голодная душа не учует сильный аромат специй. 

К счастью, никто за ним не приходит, и Чону спокойно отправляет себе в рот первую порцию. Сначала ему горячо, затем остро, а потом вообще обжигающе. Он выдыхает и пытается втянуть как можно больше свежего воздуха в лёгкие, но и те, кажется, горят и грозятся иссохнуть. За столько лет он всё ещё не привык к остроте рамена, и каждый раз наступает на одни и те же грабли, безуспешно пытаясь выжить. Пожалуй, ему бы позавидовал любой герой из фильмов про апокалипсис. 

Наконец способность нормально функционировать возвращается к нему снова, и Чону доедает лапшу почти до конца, невзирая на горящую гортань и пот на лбу. Отличный способ разогреться, можно смело применять вместо тренировок. Голод отступает под натиском поглощённого рамена, и Чону откидывается назад, умиротворённо вздыхая. Расслабляясь, пока щелчок дверного замка не отдаётся звоном в ушах. Он вскакивает и вперивается взглядом в проворачивающуюся ручку, а следом видит до безобразия довольного Юкхэя с банкой колы в руке. 

– Чё празднуем? Опять напился, хён? – Тактичности ему не занимать, но это же Юкхэй, к нему уже все привыкли.

– Да ничего такого. Просто отдыхаю. – Чону прячет за спиной коробочку с лапшой и очень не вовремя икает. Юкхэй сужает глаза. – Правда, я ничего не пил. 

– Ты красный, как рак, и говоришь мне, что трезвый? Чувак, я, может, и не такой умный, как ты, но точно не слепой. – Юкхэй вскидывает брови, складывая ладони на груди. – А у тебя ещё осталась выпивка?

Чону мысленно ударяет себя по лбу и глубоко вдыхает, считая до десяти.

– Хорошо, я поделюсь с тобой. Только пообещай, что никому не расскажешь. 

– Я – могила.

_Только не заколачивай крышку гроба, иначе мне придётся тебя спасать._

Чону достаёт из-за спины ещё не остывший рамен и кладёт на низенький столик у подножия кровати младшего. Юкхэй присвистывает и недоверчиво косится на него.

– А как же соджу? Или ты прятал от меня еду? – наивно хлопает своими большими глазами, вызывая у Чону приступ раздражения. Он не переносит такого проницательного взгляда. 

– Ешь, что дают, а то заберу обратно и больше никогда не буду с тобой делиться.

– Всё-всё, хён, без проблем, – поднимает руки в примирительно-оборонительном жесте Юкхэй, через секунду принимаясь уплетать угощение. Ещё через две он ожидаемо давится и распахивает рот. 

Становится весело.

– Хён, воды! Прошу... – Последнее он почти хрипит, активно обмахиваясь руками. Лицо и шея покрываются красными пятнами, а уши становятся такого же цвета, как и у Чону. 

Юкхэй высовывает язык, как собака, и жалобно смотрит на старшего, мирно сидящего напротив. Тот похлопывает страдальца по плечу и обыденным тоном сообщает:

– Если выпьешь воду, станет только хуже. Гореть будет долго и везде. Так что доедай и наслаждайся вечером. 

Вот гад, думает Юкхэй, развёл меня как лоха какого-то.

И в его голове назревает план по отмщению. Черти гордо отплясывают в уголках его бездонных глаз.

– Тогда, хён, ты должен мне помочь, – тянет он самым невинным образом. – А то я расскажу парням из сто седьмой о твоих сокровищах, которые ты где-то тут прячешь. Поверь, они не прочь отведать халявной еды. Ну так что?

– Чего ты хочешь? – опасно сужает веки Чону, едва ли не шипя.

– Поцелуй меня, хён. 

Где-то с минуту Чону переваривает услышанное, а потом вскакивает как ошпаренный и забивается в углу своей кровати. 

– Совсем чокнулся? Или на тебя так рамен действует?

– Хён, ну пожалуйста, – скулит щенком Юкхэй, – иначе позвоню Марку с Джено, и они мигом обчистят твой тайник. 

Господи, боже мой, за что мне такое заморское наказание, рычит про себя Чону. 

Но всё же присаживается рядом и подгибает ноги под себя, устраиваясь удобнее. После этого надо будет махнуться с кем-нибудь комнатой. Мало ли, что ещё взбредёт Юкхэю в голову. 

– Только один поцелуй? – уточняет Чону на всякий случай, ощущая дикую нервозность и зуд в одном месте. Пошла реакция на рамен.

– Если не попросишь больше, конечно, – усмехается Юкхэй, абсолютно уверенный в себе и успехе затеянной им авантюры. Аж ладони чешутся от нетерпения.

– Очень смешно, – выдыхает Чону и наклоняется чуть, обдавая Юкхэя горячим дыханием. Чёрт побери, он реально это сделает.

Чону немного медлит, вслушиваясь в удары своего сердца; его порядком трясёт.

– Ну же, – просит Юкхэй. – Или хочешь обустроить здесь свою столовку?

Слова младшего отдаются уколом по самолюбию, и Чону резко подаётся вперёд, прижимаясь губами к тёплому рту парня. Тот от неожиданности раскрывает его, и Чону углубляет поцелуй, языком исследуя дёсны и сталкиваясь зубами с юкхэевскими. У обоих горит нутро в прямом смысле, гортань дерёт нещадно от острых специй, и им так жарко от прикосновений друг к другу, что Чону боится задохнуться от ощущений. Юкхэй берёт инициативу на себя и прижимается крепче, руками сдавливая тощие бока старшего. 

Чону дёргается разок, но Юкхэй не отпускает, и он сдаётся, плавясь от накрывающих горячей волной чувств. 

Они отстраняются друг от друга через минуту и долго молчат, пытаясь вернуть дыхание в норму. Чону стирает краем рукава пот со лба и шеи и опускает взгляд в пол, не силясь посмотреть на соседа. Юкхэй стягивает толстовку, в которой всё это время был, и чуть сжимает колено старшего, расплываясь в совершенно дурацкой счастливой улыбке.

– Знаешь, я бы не отказался от второй порции. Если меня будет ждать такой же подарок за молчание. 

Чону всё-таки шлёпает себя по лбу. 

И идёт за второй упаковкой рамена.


End file.
